Palabras magicas
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: ¿Crees en el poder de la palabra?, ¿Y en el del amor?, ¿qué pasa cuando ambos se juntan? Un par de palabras pueden hacer la diferencia y curar las más profundas heridas.Solo debes tener el valor de pronunciarlas...


_Antes de empezar: _

"_Saint Seiya", nombres y caracteres, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Sueshia. _

"_MagicWords", letra y sonido, son una marca registrada para la Warner Bross Enterteinment -según tengo entendido-. Si reconocen la canción les recomiendo comprar el soundtrack original y no apoyar la pirateria, si es que queremos seguir disfrutando del talento de nuestros compositores favoritos._

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Palabras Mágicas**

_**Por GilraenShauláh**_

_And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance _

Había ya gente reunida en el salón. Muchos a su punto de vista. Pocos para las personas que la observaban. Sabían que tal vez esta era la última oportunidad que tenían para poder reunirlos, para que juntos lucharan por salvar lo que hubo, mejor dicho, lo que aún existía entre ellos, lo que se resistían a aceptar. Y es que su relación había pasado por demasiados altibajos en tan pocos meses… pero bastaba obsérvalos para darse cuenta en sus miradas de que ese amor aún existía, aún se negaba a morir. Y ella lo sabía, no podía negárselo y menos al mundo, seguía amándolo como el primer día, tal vez con más fuerza, pero se sentía exhausta, cansada de seguir luchando, cansada de tantas noches en vela esperando su regreso, cansada de vivir con la angustia de verlo luchar por su vida en la cama de un hospital… quizá hasta celosa de ver como arriesgaba su vida por ella a quien había jurado servir, y sin embargo no podía culparlo, menos odiarlo, era su deber, el de ambos, aunque él se había negado a que los acompañara y por ello siempre luchaba por ambos¿cómo no amarlo entonces si a pesar de todo él siempre estaba al pendiente de ella¿de dónde estaba sacando fuerzas para irse de su lado, si sabia que un amor como el que ellos se tenían no se encontraba tan fácilmente? Quizás era porque el orgullo siempre podía más que todo…

_  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough  
_

La luz era tenue. Suficiente para iluminar el lugar y ser poco notados al mismo tiempo. Todo estaba decorado de forma un tanto clásica, quizá era más acertado decir melancólico, después de todo no dejaba de ser una fiesta de despedida… demasiado sobrio para su gusto pensó ella… que en alguna ocasión soñó entrar a un salón decorado con alcatraces blancos, pero esa posibilidad se veía ahora muy lejana, tal vez nunca paso de ser más que eso, un sueño, demasiado bello y que ciertamente inspiro su vida y le hizo ser feliz… pero como todo en la vida concluyó, quizá por su propia voluntad, tal vez por un capricho, o porque ese era el único camino que quedó

Las primeras notas de la orquesta empezaron a sonar. Algunos de los ya reunidos se fueron a sus mesas. Otros más seguían entrando, luciendo trajes de gala, viéndose distintos a como estaban acostumbrados diariamente. Ella se había sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, esperaba que nadie se acercara a ella, y si había asistido fue solo por la insistencia de ella, de la mujer a quien odiaba, respetaba y protegía al mismo tiempo, porque la sabía inocente, porque envidiaba su posición, mejor dicho, el sitio que ocupaba en el corazón de él: al final de todo ella era la diosa a quien le debían lealtad y por eso no podía odiarla, igual que el resto, igual que siempre, era victima de las circunstancias…

Él ya había llegado, estaba observándola desde la entrada del salón, como siempre se veía hermosa, pero su mirada, la misma que él tenía, era tan triste, estaba vacía, apagada, le faltaba ese brillo, esa luz que había extrañado durante tanto tiempo y que siempre le recibía al despertar luego de una ardua batalla, la que le había dado los buenos días por algunos meses, la que había brillado con más fuerza el día en que, por un momento, solo fueron ellos dos. Pero entendía que no quisiera saber más de él, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, él la amaba de verdad, a nadie más que a ella, pero lo que habían tenido que pasar los últimos meses los había alejado. Y por eso había hecho caso a las palabras de sus hermanos, a las de su diosa, no podía dejarla ir sin hacer un último esfuerzo, sin tratar de convencerla, esperando que aquella reunión de despedida no la incluyera a ella.

Ambos eran observados por algunas personas en particular, entre ellas la más enterada del problema, la que por un lado se sentía culpable de esa situación, Quizá si hubiese sido más fuerte en el pasado, muchas situaciones no habrían tenido que repetirse, y los suyos, las personas a quienes más querían, quienes habían arriesgado todo por ella no hubieran sufrido como habían hecho hasta ese momento.

Esa era la señal. Ahora o nunca.

De pronto las luces del salón empezaron a bajar de intensidad, y la orquesta cambió a una canción que para ellos dos era muy familiar. Así que reunió valor y entro al salón, esquivando a algunas de las parejas que ya ocupaban un lugar en el centro, una improvisada pista de baile a su forma de ver. Algunos lo vieron de reojo al pasar, así como a ella al llegar o cuando ocupo la mesa… cuando ella noto su presencia ya era demasiado tarde para levantarse y salir, para huir de él, aunque su dedición estaba tomada. Pero tenía miedo que al verse, al estar nuevamente frente a esa mirada toda su determinación, todo, se esfumara. A su forma de ver ya todo estaba terminado aunque ese pensamiento le destrozara el corazón al mismo tiempo. L ultima vez que hablaron fue para decirse adiós. Desde entonces se habían evitado, quizás porque aún había algo que salvar…

_  
So, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt _

No estaba seguro con que palabras empezar, que debía decir, que era lo más apropiado… si tan solo las cosas fueran distintazo dudaría en decirle esas palabras, todos los sentimientos que guardaba en su corazón y que solo ella era capaz de despertar. Con cada paso la distancia sea física se acortaba mientras que en sus corazones se sentían más separados.

Pero ya ninguno podía volver atrás…

- Hola June…

- Shun…

- No pensé que fueras a venir

- Si, bueno, la verdad es que ya me voy… fue una tontería haber aceptado…

- ¡No por favor! -dijo tomando suavemente su mano.- Tenemos que hablar…

- Creo que ya todo esta dicho entre nosotros -dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras se perdía en su mirada

Don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes

_- _Lo sé -dijo mintiendo. Él aún tenía mucho que decirle.- Y no trataré de detenerte, solo quería perdirte… ¿Me permites esta canción? -Nunca supo si realmente se negó a sus palabras o acepto al escuchar su voz. Solo supo que se levanto sin mucha resistencia, él aún sosteniendo su mano, y se separaron un poco de la mesa… sintió que el la tomaba con delicadeza de la cintura con su otra mano, el rubor en sus mejillas, su mano cerca de su hombro… la melodía guiando sus movimientos…

- Sé que esta puede ser la ultima vez que te tenga cerca de mi -empezó a hablar suavemente- y sé que te he fallado muchas veces, que he callado e incluso entenderé si te sientes traicionada, por eso no trataré de persuadirte de la decisión que has tomado… es sólo que, no quería que te fueras así, sin escuchar mis razones, el motivo por el que callé… no sé si sea tarde para recuperarte y no sé si aún deba hacerlo…lo único que me queda claro es que aún…

- No por favor -dijo June casi suplicando.- No lo digas, no me atormentes más, no sabes cuanto me ha costado mantenerme en mi decisión, creo que es lo mejor para mi, para los dos… estando juntos solo hemos sufrido, quizá lo nuestro nunca debió ser…

- ¿Por qué no dejas que yo decida eso¿no has pensado en lo que yo te necesito? Si estar a tu lado me hace feliz o no deja que yo juzgue…

- ¿Y has pensado que quizá es lo que yo quiero? Tal vez tu creas que yo soy tu felicidad, pero quizá no es cierto, quizá te aferras a una creencia, a un sueño, a un ideal que no resulto, estas pensando en ti ¿y que hay de mi¿acaso mi opinión no cuenta?

- ¿Por qué lo niegas June? Sabes tan bien como yo que tus palabras no son ciertas, lo dices solo para alejarme de tu lado, para que me desilusione de ti, y sabes que eso jamás pasará, porque tu y nadie más conoce mi alma y mi corazón mejor que yo mismo…

- Shun por favor… déjame ir…

- June… si te vas te llevas mi alma contigo… hace tiempo que te entregue mi corazón…

- Tu mereces a alguien que pueda amarte sin miedo, sin las dudas e inseguridad que yo siento… mereces algo mejor que yo.

- Dudo mucho que pueda encontrarlo.

- Yo no te merezco -dijo ya con algunas lagrimas en su rostro.

- Deja que yo lo decida, deja que lo elija…

- Es lo mismo que te pido… déjame escoger, déjame seguir mi camino…

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser lejos de mi¿por qué dividir el amor que nos tenemos?

- Porque tengo miedo -dijo mirándolo finalmente a los ojos.- Tengo demasiado miedo a perderte, a vivir todos los días con la angustia, con la incertidumbre de no saber en que momento aparecerá un nuevo enemigo y te marches nuevamente al lado de ella, al lado de la persona a quien has jurado proteger, a la que también le debo mi lealtad contra quien no puedo rivalizar porque es la reencarnación de una diosa… igual que tu…

- Quizá sea cierto, pero no por eso somos iguales… ella es una diosa que representa la bondad, la compasión, el amor… mientras que yo… yo fui solo un instrumento, aquel que sirvió para traer dolor, muerte y llanto a este mundo. A través de mi él dañó a muchos seres inocentes a causa de su ambición, de su egoísmo -y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo que quizá realmente había estado negando- al igual que ahora hago contigo…

- Shun…

- Ahora veo porque me eligió… soy como él.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su rostro.- Tu no puedes ser igual a él, no eres él, y eso lo sé porque te conozco… porque gracias a ti conocí la felicidad… -por un momento se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de la verdad.- Gracias a ti conocí el verdadero amor…

And make your final move  
Don't be scared, you want you to  
Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away...

_- _Pero quizá tienes razón, si todo este tiempo te he hecho sufrir…

- No ha sido tu culpa… las circunstancias, el destino…

- El mismo que cruzo nuestros caminos los está separando.

- No puedes creer en ello… no cuando tantas veces se han enfrentado a el, han detenido lo que parecía inevitable… lo han hecho por ella… por lo que representa…

- Por ella y por ti, ella me mostró el camino, pero tú me diste la fe, la fuerza, el motivo para luchar, para defender las cosas hermosas que la vida nos da…

- Shun…

- Te amo June -dijo atrayéndola hacia él rodeando con sus manos su cintura. Sus miradas estaban fijas en el otro. Aún se amaban, aunque ella se esforzó en negarlo ya no podía luchar contra si misma. Tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos mientras cerraban los ojos y sus rostros se juntaban. Se fundieron en un abrazo al mismo tiempo que sus labios se unieron.

_Now, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of being hurt  
Don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes _

- Yo también te amo Shun…-dijo separándose un poco de él, al tiempo que las lagrimas seguían recorriendo sus sonrojadas mejillas. Shun tomó esta vez el rostro de June secando suavemente sus lagrimas y continuó besándola suavemente, mientras las ultimas notas de la canción sonaban con más fuerza en su mundo, en el que solamente importaban ellos dos y con una cosa en claro, se amaban, y juntos iban a luchar por su felicidad, la que tanto trabajo les había costado y que finalmente parecía llegar en el momento en que más lo necesitaban. Quizá las heridas que ambos llevaban en el alma eran profundas, pero la sinceridad de esas palabras empezaba a sanarlos, aunque en ese momento no se dieran cuenta.

_And don't believe that magic can die  
No, this magic can't die  
_

Saori miraba la escena con ternura. Era justo lo que esperaba que pasara. Era lo menos que podía hacer por uno de sus más leales caballeros, por uno de sus mejores amigos. Al mismo tiempo sentía que ese remordimiento se alejaba de ella, y por alguna extraña razón sintió por un momento que una sombra se alejaba de la pareja que seguía bailando al compás de la música. A su alrededor el resto de los caballeros y las amazonas los observaban tratando de ser discretos, aunque algunas parejas ya se habían detenido y los contemplaban, siendo testigos de lo que sin duda era un amor. puro, libre de egoísmo y los prejuicios que la gran mayoría de las personas lleva en sus corazones o en el alma. Por personas como ellos valía la pena luchar. Pero era aún más valioso que almas como las de ellos pelearan por la humanidad, más si estaban juntas para ayudarse mutuamente, para que legados como esos perduraran.

Y aunque en ese momento ellos no lo supieran, sus almas ya estaban unidas desde tiempo atrás. Eran almas gemelas que se reencontraban en cada reencarnación, dejando siempre un poco de ellos entre quienes tenían la fortuna de cruzarse en sus caminos. E igual que en cada reencarnación, dos almas ya se habían fundido en una sola…

_So dance your final dance  
'Cause this is  
Your final chance  
_

- Shun… hay algo que debes saber…

**_FIN_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_"Mas que soñar fantasías, construyo ideales"_


End file.
